CATSBlue's CluesSurvivor Crossover Thing
by Roxanne3
Summary: This is what happens when a scarily bored author sticks some CATS, plus Steve and Joe from Blue's Clues, on a random island.


*Skimbleshanks walks down the aisle of the train. A few other Jellicles are on board. Suddenly, the train makes strange noises and begins to go out of control*  
  
Pouncival: What's going on?!?!  
  
Skimbleshanks: I don't know!  
  
Bombalurina: Skimble, make it stop!  
  
*the lights on the train go out*  
  
Demeter: Hey! Who turned out the lights?  
  
All: MISTO!!!  
  
Misto: It wasn't me, I swear!  
  
Admetus: Oh, really? And what exactly where you doing? Huh? HUH?! *starts breathing really hard and hyperventilates*  
  
Exotica: Admetus? Are you hurt, baby? Awwww.  
  
Admetus: *spontaniously combusts in Exoticas arms*  
  
Skimbleshanks: Didn't we leave you back at the junkyard?  
  
Exotica: No.  
  
Skimbleshanks: Oh. Well, we did'na notice ya, lass.  
  
Pouncival: *with bewildered look on face* Back where?  
  
Bombalurina: The junkyard, stupid! *gazes pleadingly up at the roof of the railway car* What do I have to do to rid myself of the torture?  
  
Pouncival: Why are you talking to the roof?  
  
Bombalurina: *hiss*  
  
Misto: *looking at his fingers* I didn't Ithink/I I did anything....I just tried a little spell....  
  
Bombalurina: *pounces on Mistoffelees* Just a Ilittle/I spell? Sure...what spell? What'd you do wrong? Huh? HUH????  
  
Skimbleshanks: Now, missy, don't be pouncing on the toms just yet. Let's find out where we've ended up first of all.  
  
Bombalurina: *blushing and grumbling* Fine, fine...  
  
Misto: *brushes himself off* Phew...that was close.  
  
*all step out of their train car, which is now sitting deep in the sand...sand?!*  
  
Exotica: *pointing a finger* It was all YOUR fault! Aaaaiiieeeeeeeeeee!!! *screams and rushes Misto*  
  
Skimbleshanks: Now Exotica, don't follow the trend, lass. Misto, lad, when d'ye come to be so popular?  
  
Misto: *scowls*  
  
Demeter: *annoyed* So, Misto, how to you propose to get us off of this island?  
  
Misto: *suddenly shy* Well, I...uh...I can't exactly...uh....  
  
Bombalurina: *scowling* Can't exactly what?  
  
Pouncival: *bounces randomly in the sand and falls into the water* Ack! I'm wet! *runs around screaming and inadvertently pushes the other cats into the salty ocean water*  
  
Demeter: *floats lazily on her back* This isn't so bad...for being stuck on a deserted island.  
  
Bombalurina: I guess...but one does get to miss the junkyard.  
  
Misto: *washes up on shore and crosses arms* I Ihate/I getting wet.  
  
Pouncival: *is still running around screaming*  
  
*a huge flash of lightning lights up the sky, which as very unexpectedly become full of rather large, black clouds. The heavens part and the rain begins to come down in thick torrents, drenching the already soaked felines and cleansing the sand of its numerous impurities as....... (please excuse the author for her run on sentence)*  
  
Skimbleshanks: Out of the water, everyone, ye surely don't want to get hit by lightning, it'll do nasty things to yer mind.  
  
*all look pointedly over at Pouncival as he screams and runs around the small island*  
  
Misto: *sitting in the wet sand, arms crossed, with ocean water playing around him* I hate getting wet.  
  
Exotica: *always one to follow the crowd, crosses her arms and sits in the wet sand and water* So do I.  
  
Demeter: *looking out from cave thingy that appeared randomly on the island* So do I, but I don't sit in the water because of it.  
  
Exotica: Fine, fine...be that way. *comes out of the rain and sits with arms crossed in the cave*  
  
Skimbleshanks: *shivering* Misto, lad, come in here. You'll catch a cold.  
  
Mistoffelees: *arms still crossed, levitates himself into the cave and sits of the floor, dripping* I hate getting wet.  
  
Pouncival: *is running around in the rain, screaming*  
  
Bombalurina: Misto, couldn't you at least start a fire or something?  
  
Misto: *snaps out of his 'I hate getting wet' funk and grins his kittenish grin* Fire? Sure thing! *starts to build a fire* Did you want it for the light or the heat?  
  
Bombalurina: Most definitely both.  
  
Pouncival: *stares* Aaaiieeeee! Eyes! *runs and hides behind Demeter*  
  
*all look up to see a two people with fancy movie cameras*  
  
Cats: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!  
  
Camera Men: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!  
  
Cats: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!  
  
Camera Men: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!  
  
Omnipotent Voice From Above: BWAHAHAHAHA!!! So you see your fates!  
  
Skimbleshanks: *looks up* Aye, who said that?  
  
OVFA: Who, me?  
  
Pouncival: Ack! The ceiling's talking!! *runs and hides with the cameramen*  
  
Camera Men: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! Giant mutant cat!  
  
Pouncival: *having an unrealistically short attention span, sits down and begins to wash himself*  
  
Skimbleshanks: *still looking up at the cave ceiling* Yes, you. What or who are ye?  
  
OVFA: *gasp* You don't know? Sad days.... I...am...THE AUTHOR!!! *dramatic music plays as the cats stare blankly*  
  
Misto: What's...an author?  
  
OVFA: Ick, these are sad days. I've put you on this deserted island, along with this camera crew from that Americal tv program 'Survivor'. You are now on your own! I'm just here to watch. *the voice vanishes*  
  
Exotica: Survivor?! I love that show! *runs over to the camera men and begins asking numerous scary question of them*  
  
Bombalurina: Figures it gets to be us doing this. *pulls Exotica away from the frightened camera men* Hey, 'Xotica, what're we supposed to do?  
  
Exotica: *gasp* You don't Iknow?!?/I Your poor, deprived cats!  
  
Misto: *aside to Demeter* And I thought Etcetera was obsessed.  
  
Demeter: *bursts out laughing and Exotica scowls*  
  
Pouncival: Ick! Hairball! *coughs up huge, soggy hairball*  
  
Exotica: *all serious-like* We should ration that. Anyone want a bite? *holds out Pounce's hairball*  
  
Misto: If we're stuck in a mock up of 'Survivor,' does that mean we get to vote people off the island?  
  
*all look toward the camera men hopefully*  
  
Camera Man 1: *whispering to the other* I think they're talking to Ius/I, Joe.  
  
Joe: Well, answer them!  
  
CM1: You!  
  
Joe: You!  
  
CM1: You!  
  
Demeter: It doesn't really matter anyway. Let's cast the first vote. *all look toward Exotica*  
  
Exotica: No! Wait! What're you doing! You people need me!!! *sreams fade as she slowly disappears*  
  
Skimbleshanks: I'm guessing that's how we get back to the 'yard, then, lasses 'n' laddies.  
  
Pouncival: *goes back to licking himself*  
  
Bomalurina: There's a way out?! Yes! I bet I can be voted off next!  
  
Misto: Not if I've got a say in it!  
  
Demeter: You two are forgetting me!  
  
Skimbleshanks: Doesn't authority belong to the eldest, kits?  
  
Pouncival: Ick! Another hairball!  
  
CM1 (who we'll call Steve): I wanna get voted off!  
  
Joe: But not to the 'yard, or whatever those...Ithings/I are talking about.  
  
Steve: No, back to our house! I miss Blue!  
  
Joe: There, there. I miss her too. I'm sure she, shovel, pail, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, and all our friends will be there when we get back.  
  
Misto: *staring* You're not camera men! Joe!!! *runs to Joe and does like with Old D*  
  
Joe: Hey! Get off my shirt!  
  
Steve: At least you've got more shirts. I've been wearing this green striped thing for years.  
  
Demeter: *staring at Misto* You watch I'Blues Clues?'/I What a dork!  
  
Pouncival: *looks up* Steve! *pounces on Steve*  
  
Misto: *flushing, his cheeks turn a light pink* Well, I...I....  
  
Bombalurina: I LOVE Blue's Clues!!!! *slaps Deme*  
  
Demeter: Hey! *scratches Bomba's leg 'cause she's not tall enough to reach her face*  
  
Bombalurina: *hiss* You're gonna get it!  
  
Misto: *turns back to Joe* Can I have an autograph?  
  
Joe: Uh...I don't have a pen. Or paper.  
  
Misto: *screaming to the heavens/cave ceiling* Doesn't anyone have any paper?!?! *collapses to the ground dramatically, sobbing on Joe's kackie pant leg*  
  
Steve: *muffled* Would someone mind getting this mutant cat off of me?  
  
Pouncival: *jumps off* Ack! Steve spit on my coat! Ewe!! *wipes fervently at his chest*  
  
Steve: *sigh*  
  
Demeter and Bombalurina: *taking it out on each other in the mud*  
  
Pouncival: Mud!! *jumps into the mud despite the fact that he was just trying to rid his coat of the filth in Steve's saliva*  
  
Skimbleshanks: *sits calmly in a corner reading a book*  
  
Misto: *after having received an autograph from Joe* Thank you thank you thank you!!!! *hugs him again*  
  
Demeter: You scum! You watch 'Blue's Clues!' And Tugger likes you!!! *swat*  
  
Bombalurina: Who said Tugger doesn't like 'Blue's Clues?!' *scratch*  
  
Demeter: *stops in the middle* Tugger? As in, Ithe Rum Tum Tugger/I?! Tugger likes 'Blue's Clues?!' *bursts out laughing and roles around on the floor*  
  
Skimbleshanks: *looks up from book* I vote her off.  
  
Misto: Are we allowed to do two votes at once?  
  
Bombalurina: Fine by me. Skimble's gone.  
  
Skimble: Wait...what? What're ye trying to do to me?!  
  
Demeter: Yes! Back to the junkyard I go!!  
  
*the two disappear*  
  
Joe: It got quiet.  
  
Steve: *with Pouncival stuck to his leg, which is now muddy* Speak for yourself.  
  
Misto: *looking at Pouncival* Is there any increment of time that we have to wait to vote off more people?  
  
Bombalurina: Not this time. By, Steve.  
  
Steve: What? *wonders as he slowly disappears*  
  
Misto: *screaming* NOOOOO! STEEEEEEEEVE!!!! *kisses the mud where he used to be*  
  
Pouncival: Where'd Steve go?  
  
Bombalurina: *looks outside the cave* Hey, it stopped raining. Anyone for coconuts?  
  
Misto: Could a European swallow successfully carry a coconut across the ocean? Or was it the African swallow...  
  
Pouncival: Coconuts! Nuts! I'm a nut!! *dances around singing that song, 'I'm a Nut'*  
  
Joe: *spontaneously combusts*  
  
Bombalurina: Heaven help me, I'm stuck with two crazy toms. *buries her head in the sand*  
  
Misto:*getting into it* Run Awaaaaaaaaay! Run awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!! *runs behind Bomba as a cow is catapulted out of the cave and knocks her out*  
  
Bombalurina: *is knocked out*  
  
Pouncival: I'm a nut! I'm a nut! I'm a nut, I'm a nut, I'm a nut! *hits his head on the coconut tree and is knocked out*  
  
Misto: Whoa...it's quiet. Well, since I'm the only one awake...I vote Bomba and Pounce off.  
  
Bombalurina and Pouncival: *disappear*  
  
Misto: *sigh* Thinks are so much nicer when your alone. *realizes what's happened* NOOOOO! I'M ALOOOOOOONE!!! *having a deep-seated fear of being along, promptly sits under the coconut tree, conjurs up his red blankey, and sucks his thumb*  
  
OVFA: You're the only one left, eh? Having fun so far?  
  
Misto: *looks up and whimpers*  
  
OVFA: Ooooooh, how cute!!!  
  
Misto: *sniff* I - I'm alone....all by myself....*shiver*  
  
OVFA: But that doesn't matter! You can't go back now, anyway. There's no one to vote you off.  
  
Misto: *realization hits* Ack! Noooooooooo!!!  
  
OVFA: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...*hack* HAHAHAHA... *cough* HAHAHAHAHA.... *choke* HAHAHAHAHAHA... *coughs up hairball* HAHAHAHAHA.... *choking and laughter dies down as the screen fades to black* 


End file.
